User talk:Spaggage/Archive 1
PvX:SIGN comes to mind(i'll elimiate you having to read it:just make your sig have your name, not liu meister). Btw, i run SY! on my moebius, its excellent. 20:14, 5 February 2008 (EST) Please try to use the 'Show Preview' button and/or check the minor edit box if you're making many small edits over a short time. Thanks. -- Mafaraxas 22:01, 5 February 2008 (EST) The GoR assassin build u posted i have tried that build and it works very very well. Zuko 13:35, 5 March 2008 (EST) My talk page is so boring. QQ Spaggage ''talk'' :Your talk is lonely. You can be my friend. <3 lmao. --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' ɑrcɒne. 14:46, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::Lol. Spaggage ''talk'' why?Pumpkinz 14:28, 23 November 2008 (EST) :You're not. I was joking. Spaggage ''talk'' http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_IWAY_Reformed I was improving build discription there actually and was absolutely right of what I wrote. Anyone who runs it is being idiot, ias doesnt stack and lowers your damage (flurry) proving that you are idiot. Log off and uninstall guild wars is great idea if you run that. So since when are you calling improving an article vandalising?? --Anonimous. 17:10, 30 November 2008 (EST) :I'm not defending the build. I know it's pretty bad. I'm just saying that you don't have to go editing the build to show people that it's bad. People can figure it out for themselves. No need to get so personal ¬_¬ Spaggage ''talk'' 04:11, 1 December 2008 (EST) what are you, an admin or a forum troll? Angelfire 09:53, 17 December 2008 (EST) :Just a normal user like you are. Problem? Spaggage ''talk'' 09:55, 17 December 2008 (EST) Current meta. Build was other before, which means it gets deleted instead of archived, so it was a good place to drop the revamp. --71.229.253.172 11:23, 17 December 2008 (EST) :You mind posting the link again? That one doesn't work. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:07, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::Fixed. ~~ 16:19, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::Thanks. Btw, I don't really get the issue here. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:22, 17 December 2008 (EST) PvXbig You don't need to put all the skills with PvXbig tags. They are broken links, show outdated descriptions, and breaks paragraphing. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:15, 23 December 2008 (EST) :Hehe, sorry. I just kinda got into the nack of doing it. Normal linking it is? Spaggage ''talk'' 15:36, 23 December 2008 (EST) Anyone want to teach me how to GvG/HA? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''Anyone wanna teach me GvG/HA?]] 14:32, 6 January 2009 (EST) :And why won't the last part of my sig link to my talk? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''Anyone wanna teach me GvG/HA?]] 14:37, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Never mind about the GvG/HA stuff. My leader's gonna do it. Spaggage ''talk'' 07:41, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::GvG and HA are both easy! Here's how to win: :::Step 1: Roll a Palmstrike sin. :::Step 2: Bring a tease me/rt hero that can instaprot with weapon of shadow/weapon of warding because their AI is immensely imba and ANet has no fucking clue about balance, as well as continually drain enchantments and interrupt the opponent while having infinite energy management. :::Step 3: Bring a Ray of Judgment monk hero that can strip conditions and hexes all day long, as well as add damage support by nuking your crippled/knockdown'd foes (and smiting prayers melee buffs, if you're brave). :::And by the way, the last part of your sig does link to your talk; it's just that links to a page that you're on don't work. 99.236.18.156 11:18, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::Thank you muchly 99. And yeah, I figured out about my link. Thanks anyways. Spaggage ''talk'' 11:21, 30 January 2009 (EST) Errrrr.... Thanks for correcting the terrible typing on my userpage, i guess ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 11:24, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Lol, no problem. I was bored =/ Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 09:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) You are like totally invisible. I've read Spaggage around and associated a mutant spaghetti as many times, but I always ignore your existance <2 --'-Chaos is gay -' 10:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, no worries. I don't do much around here anyway. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 11:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Your vote on the Stunning Strike warrior >Lots of pressure, shuts down casters. I prefer it with Enraging Charge over Sheild Bash but whatever So you basically say it's great but vote it down. Enraging charge is in optionals, please change your vote or reasoning.FMK- 07:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :You're only bringing this up with me because..? Anyway, changed my vote. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 09:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::didn't want to see it in the good category :) thanksFMK- 10:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 10:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) My Build I get to name it. if you dont want it named after something other than what it does, I'll rename it but what you've named it to is not only bland but does not describe that it is in fact a speed clear. In other words, you're really not helping. 19:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The_Crippster :You clearly have not read PvX:OWN or PvX:EB. Not only is the build not yours but it is not "named in a consistent and organized fashion". Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 21:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :: I've read both, and ok, technically it's wikia's build, but it is "named in a consistent and organized fashion" when compared to the other trial/testing UWSC builds out there- it has UWSC in the name (which has 'briefly described its intended function'), and then it has what the build itself is named (UWSC Monky and UWSC mobway aren't really more organized. and it's consistent with those two (besides, it's called splitway now. if you're not satisfied with that, then tough) 22:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The_Crippster :::I've never heard of Monky, but Mobway is what people refer to it as, it's what it's commonly known as, like Sabway. I apologise (or apologize) for missing out SC when I moved it. And to be honest, I couldn't give a shit as long as it's not named after the author. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 23:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::: It wasnt named after the author, it was named after a gang (I was gunna name the next build bloodway). And sabway was named after the author. 23:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The_Crippster :::::You posted the build (ahem author) and named it blah blah Cripway. No one cares where the name came from, it was an uninformative and useless name. Also, unless your next build is composed of a team of blood necros, I suggest you think up a different name. Otherwise it will just be moved again and probably by someone who won't bother trying to explain things to you. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 23:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::And as I mentioned earlier, Sabway is called Sabway because that's what everyone calls it and refers to it as. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 23:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Aww, you dont get the joke.The_Crippster :::::::Whatever the joke is, I don't care. Now get the fuck off my talkpage. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 00:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Terrible joke tbh [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 05:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Spaggage, well handled situation, I should recommend you to my supervisor! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Umm, thanks I guess? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 11:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I am not a troll, am I? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Everyone seems to have varying definitions of troll, but in my opinion, no not really. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 11:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I like your definition. --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 12:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) You know I was actually going to remove that myself, but i didn't press backspace when i selected it :P I just copy pasted the article of another :P Thomas Dutch 15:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Heheh, ok. Why'd you make an AB build btw? I figured you'd be against them. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 16:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I actually do not care, I like AB'ing myself. I think there should be a seperate AB team spot, because several AB teams work better then others. And it's not like we lack the serverspace or anything ;) Thomas Dutch 20:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::You're probably right about the serverspace lol. I agree that some work better than others too, but if you can be bothered to make sure you have a nuker and a monk in your party then, then you should be ok anyways (well, depending on your allies too I guess). It's not like there's a meta in AB (or is there? Haven't played it in ages) for which you need certain builds to win with. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 20:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone recommend me a good set of headphones (not earphones), preferably louder than my existing iPod ones. Thanks! Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 19:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sennheiser, Bose. Just pay enough and they will work for sure. --'-©- (moo) '-- 19:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Any particular model? Or just any as long as it's that brand? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 19:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: If you're really cheap, you can go for some black $20-ish dollar Sony ones that I find to be of satisfying sound quality and volume. Can't remember the name however. 00:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not usually cheap when it comes to technology to be fair. $20 is about £12 at the current exchange rate right? I could probaby afford to go up to about £30-40 so about $50-65. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 03:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Not really, I've found that just paying enough for a good brand works. I don't know if you can get Bose headphones for that cheap, or if they work nearly as good as Bose's 300-400€ headphones, but Sennheiser has worked good for me. Currently I have this Sennheisr HD228 thingy, which you can google if you like. The only downside is that they're mostly very lose on the head, which can lead to some A is for Accident. --'-©- (moo) '-- 08:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Turns out Sony no longer stocks the kind I like. Oh well (the rest of their stuff breaks within six weeks) 14:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) The Crippster Sorry... Sorry!!! But Some Non-Login User Erases All the Stuff on my Page. Without any Reason!!! I'm Trying to Find Names He wouldn't Find Me On!!! :You mean an IP address? If they blank the page then you can revert it using the history button and undoing certain revisions. If it continues to occur, I'd advise you to consult an admin. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 00:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Also, please sign your comments with ~~~~ or the 3rd button from the right on the editing bar (the one that looks like a signature funnily enough) Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 00:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Are You an Admin!!! :Uhh, nope, I'm not an admin, just a regular user like you. A list of Admins can be found on PvX:ADMIN. When replying, use one more colon than the person you are replying to and please sign! Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 11:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::PvX:ADMIN and PvX:INDENT. --''Chaos -- 18:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Spaggage..Sorry, I didn't realize my constant edits spammed the page like that. Will it not show up if I use the minor edit tick? I kinda use this as a sandbox to visualize my ideas. Orphus 18:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :it wont show up for some people who use the hide minor edits option. its just kinda annoying to see a lot of edits in the RC on something personal like that. by all means keep doing it, just check the minor edit box, or use show preview to see your changes first and to edit more things at once to not clog up the so much. thanks! --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC)